How did this happen
by cheerislife15
Summary: what happens when the volturi fines out that bella knows about vampires and she falls in love with someone different then edward
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight **

**BPOV**

It was a week after_ he_ left. I had just fallen asleep and I was having one of my nightmares when someone cold as ice touch me. I woke up so fast I didn't believe what I saw. I saw the volturi standing there in my room thanks god my dad didn't come or they would have been in trouble.

"What are you doing here" I asked as they took my hand and pulled me out the window.

"We left a note for Charlie so just come with us" said a boy with dark hair

"Where are we going?"

"To volturra"said a person with a very high voice

"Why do you need me?"

"Aro wants you I don't know why but he does" said the other boy that was with them

What did I do wrong I thought to myself. As we arrived at volturra we slowed down. Volturra is a beautiful place.

"Why is everyone in red cloaks" I said as we passed through all of them

"It is the saint Marco's day" they all said at once

What is saint Marco's day? I thought as we enter the building am I going to die? what is going to happen to me? Is Edward in there? That guy is kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking I am going into a room with a bunch of vampires. We walked through the doors and there stood Edward the person who left me. Oh no all of them are here what is going to happen?

**This is just a start tell me if you like it. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight**

"What are they doing here" I said through my teeth

"you are the reason they are here so they wanted to see you one last time" said the boy and as I saw Edward I realized I didn't love him anymore I love this boy who had taking me from my sleep.

"Is everyone ready now" Aro said

"Ready for what"

"They are going to die for breaking the rules"

"WHAT" I said but before anyone could say anything I said

"Is there anything I can do so that you don't kill them?"

"I think we might be able to come up with something"

"What if I promise to join you and never leave here?"

"What do you think my brothers"

"I think it is a splendid idea Aro"

"I agree"

"Isabella you can join us Jane and Alec please show Isabella to her room"

"Please call me Bella"

"Ok please show Bella to her room"

"Yes master" They said together

"Edward can you stay please everyone else may go"

"Bella come with us"

We went up to the top of the tower I got the room next to Jane and Alec (if that is his name).

"Why did he ask Edward to stay behind"

"No reason he just wanted to talk to him"

"About what" I asked

"He killed him Bella I can't lie anymore" Alec said

Why couldn't he lie about that anymore? Why does it seem like we should already be best friend? Why do I feel like I should kiss him right now? Wait focus he just said that they killed Edward

"WHAT he said he wouldn't kill any of them if I join you"

I started running to my room but he got there before me

"He did it for a good reason" Alec said turning away

"And what would that be"

"I can't tell you but it is the reason he let you stay"

Why can't he tell me? Why is he acting so weird? I am starting to get suspicious about Alec

"Well then I am just going to have to go down there and ask him"

That almost always works and if it didn't now I don't know what I would do. I would probably just tell him to move out of my way and let me in my room.

"You can't do that"

"Why can't I go talk to him about this" I asked

"Because… he wouldn't tell you"

"I am going to go down there"

"Oh good because he wants us down there" Jane said walking out of her room. Jane said that Aro wanted us there fast so I had to get on Alec's back (so that is his name). Why did Aro want me on his back not Jane's?

"Fine whatever"

No wonder he wanted me on Alec's back he is really strong. Jane is probably not as strong so he didn't want us being any slower. Right when we walked in Aro said…

"I didn't say to bring the girl but you can change her now"

"Like right now" Alec said

I thought Aro said I had to go on Alec's back? Are they playing tricks on me? Why I am getting changed so early I mean don't they want to make me more familiar with the place first. I mean I guess not because then I can just run away and they don't want that.

"Yes please take her to her room and change her there so when she wakes up she knows where she is"

"Yes master"Alec said

"Now go"

"Miss Isabella you will meet everyone else later" Aro said as we turned to walk away

" I told you call me Bella. Um also why did you kill Edward and I know you did so don't lie"

"You will know when the time is right no need to worry about it now"

"Now miss Bella we have a lot of work to get done so please go back up to your room so Alec can change you"

I had to get on Alec's back again he is so strong and muscular. Wait what was I thinking. Then I starting to get a little worried about being changed. Edward always told me how hard it was to stop yourself when you get human blood I am just hoping that Alec can control himself. Once we got to my room I laid down on my bed.

"This may hurt a bit" Alec said as he bit my neck

**Please review **

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update I got stuck on what I wanted to write but i figured it out I hope you like it


End file.
